User blog:Killermoves/Xbox 360 Tribute: The Tyrant King (Fable III) vs The Agent (Crackdown 2)
There is no video game console in the history of gaming as divisive as the Xbox 360. As the first machine to start the seventh-generation console, it was praised for its innovation and hated for its fragility. But even so, this console holds a dear place in my heart since it was the first console I ever had, and granted it had a lot of awesome exclusive game series like Halo, Gears of War, Fable, Crackdown, Forza and Ninety-Nine Nights. While the Xbox One is one crappy-ass successor, the Xbox 360 still remains as one of the most memorable console in gaming history. And today, in an attempt to help the homelessness problem in this wiki, I decided to use one Xbox 360 original character, and pit him against another Xbox 360 original character. While the other is a fantasy character and the other is a sci-fi character, these two warriors are both third-person action villains who used their powers, armor and fucking brutality to basically take over their worlds. The Tyrant King: Ruthless Monarch who executed his own brother in a bid to take the throne! vs The Crackdown Agent: Super Solider who fought both terrorists and zombies to protect his new world order! Which between these two iconic Xbox characters is DEADLIEST?! The Tyrant King The Tyrant King/Queen, also known as the Evil Hero of Brightwall, is the alternate universe version of the protagonist of Fable III, where the player takes the evil path to become the tyrannical ruler of the fictional magical kingdom of Albion. The gender of the character is based on the player's own choosing. The Evil Hero started as a young prince or princess who was driven by his tyrannical older brother Logan, who was the King of Albion at that time, to stage a revolution after the latter executed his lover in order to "teach" him a lesson. Throughout the journey, he found allies for his cause but became increasingly cruel, merciless and mischievous as time goes by. In choosing the wrong path, he treated the civilians and subordinates of his realm as mere tools, verbally mistreating them and even forcing some, like the civilians of Understone, to slavery to fuel the revolution. The Evil Hero executed the heads of his oppositions in his bid to take power. Nonetheless, the people of Albion, while fearing him, still regarded him as a hero just like his parent before. In the end, the Evil Hero finally takes the throne away from Logan after ordering his execution, becoming the King of Albion. Tragically, after learning about the truth that his brother abused his power in order to combat the looming threat of a creature called the Crawler, the King was forced to rule just, or far worse, than his brother did. He continued the production of massive factories, the enslavement of the populace, letting a number of "worthless" communities to rot, and broke several promises to his allies in order to fund and battle this threat. By the end of the game, the Evil Hero successfully defeated the Crawler, at the cost of Albion having a negative reception of his rule. Primary Weapons= * Hero's Sword: The traditional sword that was passed by the Old Hero of Bowerstone to his successor the Tyrant King. It is typically a two-edged long sword similar to arming swords used in Late Medieval Europe. While it lacks damage, it makes up for its speed. * Hammer of Wilmageddon: A legendary hammer forged by the famed blacksmith Henry Geddon under the direction of his wife Wilma, who was said to have magical aptitude. It is a large polearm/hammer hybrid that is 4 feet long and used for blunt force. It is slower than the sword but has more tremendous power. What made this hammer special is its magic, since it has both fire damage and shock damage that meant it both electrocuted foes and burned them as well. * Bonesmasher: A pistol and shotgun hybrid similar in style to a flintlock but steampunked. It is semi-automatic but can fire powerful buckshot through a 5-round magazine. Its shotgun spray makes it more accurate and carry more devastation than an ordinary pistol round. As a special magical piece, it increases its damage during daytime. * Facemelter: As its name suggests, it is a rifle that has fire damage (which probably means it shoots magical incendiary rounds). It is enough to melt not just the face, but any part of the body. It is semi-automatic and has a 7-round magazine. |-|Specialized Weapons= * Gauntlets: During the Industrial Age of Albion, magic users channel their powers through magical gauntlets. These gauntlets offer a wide variety of elemental and other magical attacks. There are three modes of attacks for each gauntlet: (1) is that the King can shoot a long-range direct strike on an enemy, (2) channel it through the ground to cause a small-range area damage around him, (3) or charge it up before releasing to cause even more devastation. The King is unique in that he uses two gauntlets that allows him to mix two magical attacks at the same time, causing more damage as well as combining different effects on an enemy. Due to his unlimited willpower, he can basically spam his magical attacks without worrying about losing manna. ** Fireball Spell Gauntlet: Send forth a ball of trailing flames at enemies, with a chance of setting them on fire and causing continuous damage. ** Shock Spell Gauntlet: Shoots a straight bolt of lightning or cause lightning to strike from the sky. It electrocutes opponents, damaging and momentarily paralyzing them. ** Ice Storm Spell Gauntlet: Ice Storm summons frozen shards that rain down destruction on foes. ** Vortex Spell Gauntlet: Vortex creates a small tornado that picks up enemies, crushes them, and hurls them around potentially knocking them into objects. The enemy cannot attack as he is hurled around in a vortex. ** Force Push Spell Gauntlet: Force Push magically propels enemies away from the King, stunning them as they are knocked to the ground, doing damage in the process. ** Blades Spell Gauntlet: This gauntlet allows the King to conjure several magical floating swords made up of pure magical energy which seek out and impale enemies. Technically the most powerful spell as it can down tough superpowered Balverines and armored automatons with a few swords. |-|Consumables= * Potions: These potions, when automatically injected or consumed by the King with a push of a button, creates several effects that helps the King in combat. For this matchup the King can carry 10 each. ** Slow Time Potion: when consumed, it increases the King's speed and reflexes while also slowing down time around him, making it useful in taking on overwhelming hordes of foes. Time slow down at such a rate that even projectiles slow down in midair, and all of the King's attacks increases tremendously in damage. Fully upgraded, the effects can last up to 15 seconds. ** Summon Creature Potion: Using this potion, the King can summon a group of 6 creatures from Man Eating Beetles, Hobbes (small goblins), Hollow Men (undead soldiers), Shadows (ghostly beings) to Balverines (fastmoving lycanthropes) to attack enemies. As ghosts, they are virtually invulnerable to anything but they only last 45 seconds. ** Health Potion: One vial of this potion is enough to instantly heal the King from all of his wounds and damage. |-|Armor= * Men's Warrior Suit: An Industrial-Age version of a Knight's armor that is more rugged and buffed. It's primarily made of steel and covers the whole body including the head (with a helmet), the body (with a cuirass), the arms and legs (with gauntlets, greaves and metal boots). Mostly seen as a decorative costume in the game, but based on its description its something that Albion's elite soldiers wore against melee attacks and bullets. |-|Super Powers= * Healing Factor: Unlike the heroes of the past, the Tyrant King has a natural healing ability that heals his wounds overtime as long as he stays away from damage. This allows him to survive almost virtually everything from melee attacks, bullets and powerful magical and void attacks. * Strength and Agility: When faced with foes, the Tyrant King is strong enough to pick them up or hurl them around. He is agile enough to vault off of high cliffs without damage, and leap on an enemy's shoulder to snap his/her neck. * Will: Like the Heroes before him, the King is gifted with tremendous amount of willpower. Through his willpower he managed to survive walking in the desert while taking care of a blind Walter. His will also allowed him to fight off the magical influence of the Crawler and its attempts in possessing him during their first meeting. His will is so strong in fact, that he doesn't need to replenish his manna to use magic, making his magic limitless to the point that he can spam magic continuously. fable 3.jpg|The King With A Rifle fable 5.jpg|Tyrant King Taking Aim fable 2.jpg|Tyrant King Using His Sword fable 4.jpg|The King Fighting A Sentinel ezgif.com-crop.gif|The King Charging A Fire Spell Fable6.gif|The Young King Duelling The Agent ' The Agents' are genetically modified human beings created by the Agency, using the disgraced work of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko, and primarily used to conduct dangerous missions and to patrol the streets of Pacific City. The plot of both Crackdown and Crackdown 2 focus on a lone Agent during their missions to wrestle control of the city from different vying factions. The first Agent was created after the Agency stole the secret experimental plans from Shai-Gen's advanced scientists. After his creation, they used his superhuman abilities and evolving skills to take down the gangs who have taken over the city. After finishing off all three gangs, the Director then reveals that the gangs were put into power in order to scare the citizens, so that the Agency can step in and be hailed as heroes and be given full control. This in turn turn the Agency into a massive totalitarian superpower. Ten years later however, a new group calling themselves the Cell led a rebellion against the Agency, where they successfully drove most of the Agency's influence and took over many parts of the city. The rebellion also caused the massive outbreak of a dangerous virus that turned people into super-powered mutated zombies called "Freaks". The Cell's rebellion and the Freak epidemic led to the creation of a new Agent with more advanced powers, weapons and armor. This Agent slowly dismantled the Cell single-handedly, and assisted in the creation of Project Sunburst to eradicate the Freaks. Before Sunburst can be deployed, the Agent had to sacrifice himself when the leader Cathalina Thorn tried to destroy it with a helicopter. In the end, the Agent accomplished his mission and restored the Agency's powers in the process. Primary Weapons= * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Using his super strength, flexibility, and military training, the Agent can kill enemies using only his bare hands and feet. His punches and kicks are strong enough to break bones and metal, and launch people and vehicles into the air. * Improvised Weapons: Besides hand-to-hand, the Agent is also strong enough to use anything he can get his hands on as a weapon, from small things such as a lamp post, a waiting shed, or a human coprse, to larger ones like a giant slab of concrete on a steel post and vehicles. He can either use them as melee, or throw them as projectiles. * Ultra SMG: A compact machine pistol based on an MP5K that has a 30 round magazine and fires small pistol bullets. What it lacks in power and range makes up for its medium rate of fire. It has a foregrip that the Agent uses to keep the gun steady in full-auto. * Ultra Assault Rifle: A fully-automatic assault rifle based on the FAMAS with a 30-round magazine and bullpup design and foregrip. It is the standard weapon for the Agency used by both the Agents and Peacekeepers. |-|Specialized Weapons= * Flocket Launcher: A type of homing rocket launcher that has an 8-round cylinder magazine. Due to its ability to hone in its targets, Agents can catch fast moving targets, cars, and even Freaks with unprecedented accuracy. The weapon is also noted for its rate of fire, as the Agent can empty all of its rockets in a matter of second, and the resulting explosion is powerful enough to engulf entire buildings and highways in flames. * UV Shotgun: An ultraviolet light based weapon designed mostly to kill Freaks. The gun fires a blast of UV radiation unto an enemy, and while it lacks killing potential against human targets, it is powerful enough to knock them back from the Agent and cause their skin to burst into flames, causing burns. * Harpoon Gun: A rather sadistic air-powered weapon that fires large harpoons unto a target. The harpoon that it fires is large and powerful enough to pin an enemy unto a wall or a vehicle, killing him instantly. It also works well against armored opponents. It has 3 harpoons in its magazine. * AM Sniper Rifle: An anti-material scoped rifle that is semi-automatic and can penetrate armor with its huge caliber bullet. * Mass Driver: The Mass Driver is a unique handheld device that can hold and suspend matter. It uses some form of magnetic energy that acts like a tractor beam that can immobilize, paralyze and lift anything from vehicles, people, and debris. It can kill an enemy by picking him up, launching him at high speeds in the air, and making him crash to any solid material. * Portable Launch Pad: An equipment that looks like a trampoline, but actually uses magnetic energy to propel the Agent into the air to get to higher places. It can also be used as a defensive trap to launches enemies away from the Agent when they step on it. After using it, the Agent can detonate it and kill anyone within the radius. |-|Consumables= * Grenades: The Agent carries with him a variety of handheld grenades (5 pieces per grenades types in the game) that has different mechanisms and effects such as: ** Frag Grenade: An ordinary fragmentation grenade that works similar to an M67 grenade. ** Cluster Grenade: A special grenade that when thrown, divides itself into 8 smaller grenades, causing larger explosions in a wider area than any simple grenade. ** Mags: A combination of a grenade and the mass driver. The mag can stick to any surface, and emits a magnetic beam that when thrown into an enemy or vehicle, it immobilizes it. When another mag is thrown, it will connect to the other mag thus dragging and whipping enemies and vehicles, causing damage. It can be manually detonated to finish the target off, though the explosion is smaller than other explosives. ** Quacker: An explosive deceptively formed to look like a rubber ducky toy. When thrown, it can attach itself to any surface, and can be detonated manually from a long distance. It is the most powerful grenade, and a few of these can easily kill giant Freaks and destroy tanks. |-|Armor= * Bio-Armor: Agent wears a bio armor integrated to their bodies and nervous system. Acting as a part of the Agent's body, the armor evolves as the Agent does. It is made up of thick carbon-fiber material, usually of different colors, and covers the Agent's body from head to toe without slowing his speed and mobility. It is basically fireproof, light enough for the Agent to swim in, and can tank most damage from bullets, explosions, and hits from building-sized Freaks. It can take a grenade to the face, but not strong enough to survive getting sliced up by a helicopter's blades. It also has a variety of integrated features such as: ** Regenerating Shields: The armor is also covered by a regenerating energy shield that tanks the initial damage, and regenerates when the Agent is not under fire. ** HUD System: An integrated system that the Agent can use. It has a map to display his position, motion detectors to sense enemy locations, and an automatic targeting system wired to his body that allows him to accurately shoot his gun at any target. ** Thrusters and Wingsuit: These two features allow the Agent to basically fly. The thrusters propel the Agent upwards into the air, and the wingsuit acts as both a glider and a parachute. By working them in tandem, the Agent can soar all across Pacific City (giving him one sure method of escaping combat). The thrusters can also be used to burn enemies using its rockets. ** Ground and Pound: When an Agent reaches a certain level of height, the Agent's fist or any weapon he is holding will glow red and smash the ground as he lands, creating a large explosive shockwave. ** Barge: By running at top speed and gaining momentum, the Agent can bash through people, vehicles and other covers like the Juggernaut, dealing massive damage. |-|Super Powers= * Healing Factor: The moment that his regenerating shield runs out, and the bio-armor is penetrated, the Agent can still survive by getting into cover and letting his quick healing ability to heal his wounds. * Superhuman Physicality: As a super-soldier the Agent is gifted with beyond-athletic strength, speed, and durability, he is strong enough to lift tanks and helicopters and toss them away. Strong enough to punch a person several feet away. Fast enough to outrun cars and super-powered Freaks. Jump buildings in only a single bound. And durable enough to withstand hits and falls that would kill a human being. He also has very fast reflexes. Crackdown 2.jpg|The Agent Using his SMG Crackdown 1.jpg|Meleeing Freaks With A Rifle In Hand 7938350a047f421d50c8387d402eb46f_big_cover.jpeg|The Agent Gliding With The Wingsuit Crackdown 4.jpg|Using A Flocket Launcher On A Freak Crackdown 5.gif|The Agent Using Ground And Pound crackdown 6.gif|The Agent Using His Mags X-Factor Training= As a super-soldier the Agent is trained extensively in the military. He was born out of a tube as a genetically-enhanced human, lived all of his life in the Agency, and he's basically a property owned by that corporation. So it's safe to assume that he probably trained since he was a child. The Tyrant King did also trained when he was a young prince, but his only training came from the war veteran Walter. Besides this he mostly lived out his life as a brat in the palace before having to learn more about combat by himself in the field. |-|Experience= In his journey to become the ruler of Albion, the Tyrant King had to face against a variety of enemies. He had to fight against mercenaries and bandits, monsters like hobbes, hallow men and balverines, fight his brother Logan and his army, before facing the eldritch abomination named the Crawler. He also had to fight against another hero by the name of Reaver, who himself is a talented fighter and magic user. The Agent himself had a far shorter lifespan of combat. He fought mainly two enemies, the zombie-like Freaks who take many forms and sizes, and the Cell who is a well-funded and very advanced terrorist group. The Agent also had to fight against Reaper Freaks; fellow agents who have been infected by the Freak virus. |-|Intelligence= Like any power-hungry monarch, the Tyrant King fought a battle of wits against other cunning and devilish foes. In both war and ruling Albion, he had to strategize in order to keep himself on top. The Agent on the other hand is more of a follower. While he's probably smart himself since he probably studied tactics in the military, and had to be careful during his numerous battle with the Cell and the Freaks, it was the Agency Director who did most of the thinking. Like what a wise man once said, "A master decides, a slave obeys." |-|Aggressiveness= There's no doubt that the Tyrant King really earned his name. Not only did he butchered and executed anyone who opposed him, but he also mercillesly drained his country's economy and let the people live in squalor, all for the thought that he was doing the right thing. And he enjoyed doing this vile acts against his people. Also noteworthy that he's not even ashamed of kicking chickens as he walked the street. Truly diabolical. The Agent is also evil but he's more like the cold and emotionless Terminator than a sadist like the Tyrant King who loved this stuff. That doesn't mean that he's a compassionate guy though, as he will gun down anyone from bad guys to ordinary civilians without a shed of emotion. Read First * The story will be like this: the Agency has decided to start colonizing other areas besides Pacific City and has set their sights on Albion, so they sent a landing force led by the Agent. Upon hearing this, the Tyrant King went off with a force of his own to meet the Agency. This would inevitably lead to a one-on-one duel between the two. * The version of the Crackdown Agent I am using here is that of Crackdown 2, and right before he was killed by Cathalina Thorn. The Tyrant King version that I'll be using will be after the events of the War against Logan, and before the invasion of the Crawler. So this will be when the King is still training and preparing for his battle against the creature of darkness. * And yes I know that I have left out a lot of weapons for this battle but I am not nerfing these two characters. There is simply so many weapons to include here so I chose the ones that they use definitely in-canon and those I think is unique and balanced for this fight. If you think that I have made this battle unfair because I didn't include a specific weapon, feel free to include them in your votes instead. ** Also, here's a complete list of all the weapons in [https://fable.fandom.com/wiki/Weapons_(Fable_III) Fable III ] and Crackdown 2 . Battle On the shores of Albion, two eco fishermen can be seen hauling their catch into their boats. They were minding their business, trying to get as much fish to make a living, but then their peaceful work would soon be disturbed. A large squadron of helicopters came roaring down from the skies, rocking the waves, and scaring the poor fishermen to their cores. The choppers soon dropped ropes unto the beach, with loads and loads of peacekeepers rappelling in. They quickly built a makeshift military outpost and made their occupation evident. Though scared, the fishermen tried to silently land on the beach and make a run for it. But as they ran, a huge hulking man leaped from a chopper and landed on the beach with a loud boom, creating a large shockwave that threw sand everywhere. As the fishermen fled, the large armored man aimed his rifle and fired, killing one instantly and wounding the other. It was the beginning of an invasion. In the Bowestone Castle Far from the beach in his palace, the Tyrant King sit mightily in his throne as his butlers and maidservants carefully did their work. His evil was known far and wide, and the servants tried their best not to make eye contact with him for fear of tales that his dark red eyes can suck your soul to hell. The soldiers too shook in their boots and made sure not to make a sound nor even breath heavily as to not get his attention. But the Tyrant King just sat there, looking at these scared sheep and being entertained at their patheticness. This was the life he always wanted. But something came in that was a threat to his way of life. As the wounded fisherman dragged himself into the castle, he dropped onto the floor with his nasty wounds bleeding heavily and filling the floor like a pool. With his dying breath he told the king of the invasion of these armored men with flying metal carriages. More intrigued than alarmed, the Tyrant King went out with his army to see who these guests were. Back in Albion’s Beach The Agency had finally finished setting up their camp, filled with a headquarters, barracks, tank sheds and even helicopter pods. Their advance tech was both a curious and a scary sight for the natives taking a look from a distance. But it wasn’t long before the Tyrant King came to visit them. He marched swaggingly into the camp with his army, and the peacekeepers came up and greeted him with their rifles aimed at his heart. The Tyrant King just smiled and proclaimed that he was the monarch of this land. He made a parley to the Agency to meet with their leader and try to talk it out like civilized men. The Agent came to him and through the speakers contained in the armor, the Agency Director introduced himself through a phone. The Tyrant King made a deal with the Agency Director that if they wanted Albion, he’ll gladly hand over this cesspool to them easily. But they have to send their champion to fight him in a duel. The Director agreed, and with a call, he sent the Agent to fight the Tyrant King. The battle was on in that beach. The Agent came first with a barrage of SMG fire which bounced off the Tyrant King’s armor. Undaunted, the Tyrant King fired back with his bonesmasher pistol but it too just bounced off the Agent’s armor. Both sides cheered their respective champions as they finally duked it out. Using his barge attack, the Agent dashed into the Tyrant King, who then dodged out of the way. But before the latter can retaliate, the Agent punched him square him the jaw, flipping him in the air. As he landed, the pissed off King, who didn’t like being treated like a ragdoll, smashed his sword right into the Agent’s shoulder. He then unleashed a huge tornado that picked him up and hurled him into the sea. Laughing, the Tyrant King sent forth a lightning strike that hit the water and the Agent. The electrocution immobilized the Agent as his body sank into the water. Feeling victorious, the Tyrant King yelled in triumph. But then out of nowhere, the Agent suddenly shot out of the water, and as he was in the air he aimed his rocket launcher and shot the Tyrant King. The king was hit with a massive explosion, and while his durability protected him, he was still thrown away from the beach and into the surrounding forest. The Agent followed up with his sniper rifle, hitting the King as he flew through the trees and penetrated the Tyrant King that made him yell in pain. He then used his thrusters to go up in the air, and as the Tyrant King was still lying on the ground bleeding, the Agent started to came down unto him with his fist ablazed. But before he can land on the Tyrant King with his fist, the latter saw this and slowed down time to stop the Agent. He then combined both his fire spell and force spell and after charging, he shot the Agent right off the air. As the Agent fell motionless unto the sand, the Tyrant King summoned his beasts to sic him. The Agent tried desperately to punch, kick and throw the balverines that was mauling him. The Agent tried to get away using his thrusters and wingsuit to fly off. But the King continued attacking the Agent with his firespell as the Agent tried desperately to dodge them in the air. Finally, the Agent unleashed his mass driver and paralyzed the King, making him drop like a sack of potatoes on the ground. The king squirmed and cursed, but the Agent picked him up and launched him into the air. He then slowly and sadistically placed the enraged King unto a group of quacker grenades placed close to each other on the floor. And when the Agent detonated them, the King was engulfed in a large explosion, by far the largest explosion during that battle. But as the Agent walked away thinking that he has won the battle, a sword suddenly struck him from behind. The magical steel blade penetrated his armor and pinned itself unto his chest. The Agent tried to turn back and counterattack with his harpoon gun, but as he turned, he saw the Tyrant King charging his spell in full power. With an evil grin the Tyrant King unleashed the remaining floating magical sword before the Agent can fire his gun. The swords pinned the Agent on a tree, killing him instantly. His body was soon ripped apart by the King’s balverines, and the Tyrant King just laughed maniacally in victory. Expert's Opinion Voters believed that the Tyrant King's magical attacks and potions was too much for the Agent to bear. While the Agent had better armor and super powers, they were no match for sheer firepower of being able to combine and charge spells, as well as intense willpower, that the Tyrant King possessed. Category:Blog posts